luckycookiefandomcom-20200214-history
Shouriman
Shouriman (勝利マン), also called "Victory Man", is the eldest one of Doryokuman's brothers. He has good points in speed, agility and strength, and a multitude of other abilities. Because of this, he is a natural champion -- he always wins, and can't lose, no matter what--making his super-power Victory. In the anime, he makes his debut in episode 31, along with Yuujouman, and is voiced by Toshiyuki Morikawa. Appearance Shouriman wears a green suit, with white arms and legs (skin-color in the manga). There are pictures of blue fish on his forearms (which are shown to actually flop around on his arms if he is showing his true power), and strange faces on his knees. Nobody knows what these faces are for. On a white rectangle, similar to the paper on on Doryokuman's chest, is the kanji "shouri" (勝利), in red letters. "Shouri" means "victory". There is another white rectangle on his back, which is actually a pocket with infinite spaces. His head is white (skin-color in the manga), with a pointed chin. He has angry yellow eyes (white in the manga) with tiny black pupils, and a thick, black unibrow shaped like a "V". He has tonkatsu (deep-fried pork cutlets) on his ears, hinting his ability to make delicious tonkatsu in a matter of seconds. He wears a red hachimaki (white in the manga) around his head, that reads "Hisshou" (必勝), or "certain victory", also read as "No. 1". The top of his head looks like a winning pedestalon, and in "first place" is a little silver man. It's later revealed that the little silver man is actually a living being, named Katsutoshi-kun (勝利くん). Katsutoshi-kun is no bigger than a baseball, and often puts "-ssu (っス) at the end of his sentences. He also always keeps some mini-dynamite handy, so he can blow things up at will, usually to protect his tiny self from certain danger. Personality Shouriman is the tough, scrappy type. He is very easily riled up, and can get in a huge fight with anybody in seconds. Like Doryokuman, he has a very short temper. He has also been shown to drink/smoke, and will beat people up, often for no reason at all. He is also very arrogant, because he always wins. When he becomes very infuriated, his little brother Yuujouman tries to calm him. Story More than 200 years ago, Shouriman, Yuujouman and Doryokuman(called Doryoku) lived happily on Hero Star, not enemies as in middle of the anime, but once a tournament happening once in 40 years was organized, and the Hero Trio was invited for so. Doryoku cheered for his 2 over confident brothers while his brothers thanked him and kept on dreaming. Self-controlled Doryoku thought that he could also take part in the competition(since then the fire in his eyes burns) and at that moment his brothers laughed and tried to show him down, becoming total enemies of Doryoku, and Shouriman asked if he could do push-ups with a hand with a lot of weight on back, but Doryoku said he could do it on little fingers with more weight, or maybe not on little fingers, but 20,000 push-ups on a hand, shocking his brothers a lot.Then his brothers asked him to do push-ups without hands with lifting 1 ton,putting his brothers into maniac-like laughters and Doryoku doing his best, though his ears began coming out and he did it on only legs, making Yuujou and Shorui make a horrible face of disbelief. Then when Doryoku reached 10,000 push-ups Shouri and Yuujou decided to make him do it in public, while crowds watched over Doryoku in surprise, Shori and Yuujou collected millions from the crowds happy from Doryoku. Later Doryoku preferred rest, and at night tried to reach home, but heard Shouri's laughter from a hotel. Positively thinking, Doryoku peeped in and found out Shouri and Yuujou talking with a lot of friends blasting money and having good meal, making Doryoku cry though he assumed positive of his brothers that they made him train. Shouriman and Yuujou man did indeed bad with him.. At the day of the competition the Hero Trio was going very good, but though with Shouri easily defeating Yuujou, and Doryoku was then against Shouri. Doryoku started with a agile kick, heavily injuring Shouriman, Shouri thinking very cruelly just sat in disbelief. Doryoku reached out his hand for Shouri to stand up, with Shouri accepting his help but secretly handing a bottle opener to Doryoku, and blaming that Doryokuman injured Shouriman with that. Doryoku was disqualified and Hero Association Boss almost banned Doryoku for a hero, but Yuujou and Shouri making false conquests saved Doryoku, though disallowing Doryoku to be a hero for 200 years and Doryoku protested that Shouri handed him the opener. Audience hated Doryoku and said cruel things to him, and Boss said to get out, too. Since then Doryoku never stopped crying. Shouri then came to Earth with Yuujou to meet Luckyman. Life On Earth Shouriman, like his little brother Doryokuman, goes to school in a human disguise, a teenage boy named Shouri Isono(磯野勝利 Isono Shouri). Isono has spiky red hair, with a white headband wrapped around it. His eyebrows are seperated, instead of being shaped like a V. Similar to Tsuitenai, Medachi and all other male students in his class, he wears a blue blazer. The blazer is usually unbuttoned, with pictures of fish crudely sewn onto his arms, and the strange faces crudely sewn onto his knees, similar to his super form. Unlike Doryoku Sugita (Doryokuman's disguise), Isono exclusively appears in the manga, due to the manga's story being continued after the anime was completed. It is shown that Isono does not get along at all with another student in his class - named Tensai Umaretsuki - who is about the same age he is. The two are extreme rivals, on and off the battle field. In order for Isono to transform into Shouriman, he needs to make perfect tonkatsu, then stick them on his ears. Super Powers Victory--'''Shouriman is an all-around hero, and possibly the most powerful. He fights using both strategy and physical combat, and has very good points in both agility and strength, plus a back pocket with unlimited space in which he can pull out any item he desires, and the ability to make very tasty tonkatsu very fast. And because he has endless ways to fight, he never, ever loses. '''Kyabetsu Chika Katsukamu ('キャベツ・チカ・カツカム''''')--''Shouriman's most powerful attack. Shouriman forms a 'V" with his arms, which violently hits the opponent and sends them flying. The name of this attack is a play on the phonetic pronunciation of "Galactica Magnum" (ギャラクティカ・マグナム). Trivia *It is revealed in Volume 15 that Shouriman has a fear of gyoza (a kind of dumpling), after Doryokuman attempted to make some when he was a kid. The gyoza tasted horrible, but Shouriman didn't want to hurt Doryoku's feelings, so he ate them all. He became incredibly sick afterwards, and from that day on, he never touched another gyoza again. However, in the same issue, he had to overcome his fear just once in order to win a gyoza-eating contest in a Hero Tournament. Category:Heroes Category:Major characters Category:Nai-Nai 16